bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Loraya Pubores
Appearance Loraya has blue eyes and white and pink striped hair. She is fairly short and appears quite young. Her mask fragment is the hairclip which holds her hair in place and she has no Hollow Hole (unheard of for an Arrancar). Her Zanpakuto (Endriago Dios) takes the form of twin kodachi which rest on her back. She wears fairly decorative clothing and is rarely ever known to stop smiling. Personality Loraya's personality is a direct contrast to Eriyu Pubores. While he is serious, aloof and arrogant, she is carefree, down to earth and modest. She hates fighting, like her brother, because she finds it stupid and a waste when people could be out enjoying life. It is believed that her kind and happy personality is the reason that she doesn't have a Hollow Hole, as her heart was completely restored when she became an Arrancar. When she is forced to fight, she rarely uses her full power (another contrast to Eriyu) due to her beliefs around fighting. She is more likely to run away from a fight, if possible, when it gets too 'serious'. However she will not back down when protecting someone, but even then when she has to fight seriously she will keep chatting and smiling. Abilities Despite her appearance, Loraya is a very powerful combatant, fighting at the level of an Espada (although not at Eriyu's level). In battle she relies on sonido and rapid assaults with her twin blades, attempting to outmanuever her opponent. If that fails, she will resort to using powerful cero blasts to attempt to annihilate the enemy. She fires ceros, like her brother, from her index finger. Her final sealed ability and only named technique is Cero Infierno (Infernal Cero). By crossing both her swords, then placing her two index fingers together, she can fire off much more powerful ceros, apparantly coated in some sort of infernal hellfire. It is believed her abilities put her on par with Nnoitra Jiruga when he was the fifth espada. Endriago Dios (Dragon God) Loraya's Zanpakuto is called Endriago Dios and is released with the command 'level'. Her Resurrección form gives her a black dragon's head mask, black draconic wings and five black, spiked draconic tails. In this form she attacks with rapid strikes from all of her tails (which are exceptionally sharp) and will often attempt to simply wound or pin an opponent so that they can no longer fight. If unable to stop an opponent so easily, Loraya will then start firing cero blasts (significantly enhanced by her released form) from her mouth at great heights and if that is not powerful enough or the opponent simply avoids the attacks she will resort to using Cero Infierno again. In her released form, Cero Infierno creates a huge area of effect blast, which is much more powerful than any of her previous ceros, which makes it almost impossible to avoid. Bio Like her brother, Eriyu, nothing is known of Loraya's time as a Menos Grande, other than that she was able to become a Vastro Lorde. She was the first Hollow to be transformed into an Arrancar by Eriyu. Upon the founding of the Original Espada she became the Segunda Espada, although this was because of her powers, not the influence Eriyu had. Acknowledging the danger presented by the Arrancar towards Humans, she also assisted Eriyu in defeating the agressive Espada. After the destruction of the Original Espada, Eriyu and Loraya split apart for the first time in centuries. Refusing to enter a life of isolation, Loraya remained behind to help the last of the Arrancar survive, and became a leader of what was later known as the 'Libre Arrancar'. However she maintained contact with Eriyu and is one of the few who know his location. She is able to call upon Eriyu to assist whenever he is required, indeed a threat to the Libre Arrancar is one of the few things that will drag him out of isolation. Currently Loraya and the Libre Arrancar are said to be living in a small hidden village somewhere within Hueco Mundo. Of course due to Loraya's nature, she often ends up traveling around to see new sights and enjoy life, making frequent visits to the real world (and sometimes even Soul Society). Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Arrancar